The Return
by Chofis Garcia
Summary: Superman and Wonder Woman have a daughter together that is taken from them. Many years later she comes back into their lives and brings old and new problems for the pair and the rest of the league.
1. Chapter 1

Watchtower

June 20, 2130

J'onn was trying to settle an argument between Diana and Clark, which was often futile. Before he could stop their pointless fight, he saw a humanoid figure wondering towards them. J'onn walked away from Diana and Clark, towards the figure. He tried to read it's surface thoughts but was surprise to what he got.

_Get out of my head!, _J'onn then fell to the ground crying out in pain, causing Diana and Clark to see what happen. They both rushed towards J'onn. Diana saw the figure and went towards it, while Clark helped J'onn. Diana was ready to attack it but stopped once she saw it's face.

It was like looking in a mirror with a few features that belonged to him. Diana walked towards the girl, who also walked towards her.

Clark saw Diana go towards the figure that now looked like a girl. He didn't know what would happen if he didn't stop the girl from coming closer to Diana.

"Diana!" Clark shouted at her. She saw him coming at her and she instinctively pushed the girl out of the way. The next thing that happened was Diana flying into a wall. Clark stopped dead in his tracks after what he just did. The girl rushed to Diana, she had a look of concern on her face that soon began one of angry.

The girl flew towards Clark at full speed. He broke through three walls. Clark could tell this girl was strong, possible as strong him or more. He didn't notice that she had flown to him. Before he could get up, she began throwing punches at him. He could actually feel the pain. He needed to stop her.

He was able to grab one of her arms, but she easily flipped him over her and threw him through the floor. She followed him through the floor. He tried using his heat vision but she was moving too fast. She was in front of him again. The girl gave him one more punch but he prepared himself. He dented the wall behind. Clark noticed that he was bleeding.

He had to stop the girl before she caused any more damage to the Watchtower. He rushed to her and grabbed her but she was strong enough to get out of his hold. He tried to overpower her, but he could see that they were evenly matched.

Clark tried to think of a way to subdue her, but he suddenly felt weak and nausea. He knew someone had brought kryptonite into the room. The girl began looking nausea too but she was still strong enough to punch him away before they both fell to the ground. They were now several feet apart. The girl had enough strength to get off the ground and began walking towards him but he saw Bruce coming to her with the kryptonite in his hand. The girl fell to her knees but still was about to crawl. Bruce brought the kryptonite to her face, the last conscious thought he had was, _She's a Kryptonian_.

The girl was now lying on the ground trying to get rid of the rock in the man's hand but couldn't find any strong to do so.

Diana flew into the room to see Clark being cover in a blanket lined with lead and being taken to the infirmary. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose, had a black eye and bruises all over his face. She wanted to go with him, but then she saw Bruce leaning over the girl with the kryptonite still in hand. She went to the girl, who was still fighting the effects of the kryptonite. Once the girl saw Diana, she gave her a small smile and then passed out. Bruce then put the kryptonite into its box.

"Take her to a holding cell K," Bruce ordered.

"No! Take her to the infirmary," Diana shouted. Bruce looked at her in disbelieve.

"Diana, have you gone mad? Did you not see what she did to the Watchtower! She needs to be in a cell!"

"No, she doesn't. I'll stay with her. I'll make sure she doesn't cost anymore damage."

"She is as strong as Clark, there is no way you could take her."

"I won't have to fight her. I just have to talk to her." Bruce wanted to err on the side of caution but he trusted Diana.

"Fine take her to the infirmary," he told the medics. Handing them the box, "Here, take this just in case." The medics nodded as they carried her away.

Bruce looked at Diana and knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"Diana, do you think she is-"

"I'm not sure. I feel she is but I don't want to get my hopes up." Bruce placed his hand on her shoulder for support.

"We'll run every possible test, just to be sure."

"It's been almost 12 years, could it really be her? I mean she looks so much like me. Do you think he noticed?"

"He noticed she is a Kryptonian. As for her resembling you, no." Diana nodded at him and began making her way to the infirmary. Just before she left she turned around.

"The Embassy will pay for all the damage."

"I think Wayne Industries will foot the bill this time. I believe the Ambassador is dealing with some personal business."

Diana smiled, "Thank you, Bruce."


	2. Chapter 2

Watchtower

June 21, 0600

_"Mommy, please one more song," plead their almost two year old daughter. _

_"Dae, you said that three songs ago. Time for bed my little princess," her father said, tucking her into bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead and her mother did the same. They said their good nights to her, and then walked to the door. _

_"Mommy, daddy, I love you," her mother walked over to her and gave her another kiss. _

_"I love you, too. Now sleep, my little sun and stars." Her mother then walked back to her father. He turned off the lights and closed the door. Dae fell into a peaceful sleep almost instantly. _

_Dae was awaken a few hours later by someone coming into her room. She thought it was her mother coming to tell her that she and father had to go to work for a while. _

_"Mommy, what-", someone placed their hand over her mouth. Dae was scared. She bit her attacker's fingers. To her surprise to was metal, the robot moved it's hand from her mouth. _

_"DADDY! Help!" Her father heard her screams and blurred to her room. He saw someone trying to take her. He ran to the person and punched them with almost full strength, causing Dae to fall out it's arms. He was shocked when he saw the skin peeling off to revile metal. Before he could attack the robot again, it pulled out a piece of kryptonite. Dae has never been exposed to kryptonite before, his number one priority was to get her away from it. _

_Dae tried flying towards her father but could barely get up. She saw her father coming towards her with somewhat of a limp. _

_Before he could reach her, the robot came back and picked her up. Dae tried punching his head but she felt pain for the first time in her life. She let out of cry of pain, "Mommy!" _

_A second later her mother appeared in her room. She rushed to her daughter only to be met by an iron clad fist. She landed next to her husband, who wasn't looking any better. She tried to get rid of the kryptonite, but she began to feel faint._

_Dae saw her parents on the ground, neither one of then getting up. "Mommy! Daddy! Help!"_

Diana saw the girl before her, toss and turn in the bed. She looked so peaceful just a few minutes ago. Diana tried to wake her to no avail. She held the girl's hand. Diana could feel how strong the girl was when she squeezed her hand.

"Ahh!" cried the girl as she sat up. Diana saw lasers fire from her eyes. The girl brought her hands to her eyes and began to rub them. Diana went to the girl's side.

"Are you alright?" The girl removed her hands from her face. She looked at Diana for a while before nodding yes. "What's your name?"

"Da-Danielle," she said as focused her eyes Diana's features. She brought her hand up to touch her cheek, "Mommy?" Danielle whispered. Diana felt her heart drop. She brought her hand up to touch Danielle's.

"Yes, my little sun and stars," they pulled each other into a tight embrace. Danielle clung on to Diana, as she stroked her hair. "I've missed you so much Danielle," Diana said. They then pulled apart.

"Umm, are you okay?" Diana looked at Danielle with a puzzled looked, "When the man hit you, you had a lot of broken bones but it looks like they all healed."

_That's why she attacked Kal. _"Yes, Danielle, I am. Do you know who that man is?" She said while looking at Kal. Danielle glanced at him then shocks her head. Before Diana could tell her who he was the bay doors opened revealing Batman.

"Diana, I got the results back from the tests. Do you mind if we speak in private?"

"Of course," Diana said as she back to stand. She felt something pull her back down. She looked at Danielle, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go," she said looking down. Diana sat next to the girl.

"I promise I'll be right back," Diana said to her.

"You promise?"

"Yes," Danielle nodded then let go of Diana's arm. Diana got up and left the room with Batman following.

Diana turned to face Bruce once the bay doors were closed.

"She is your daughter." Bruce stated.

"I know," Diana said with a small twinkle in her eyes. "She remembers me."

"But not Clark," Bruce said to which Diana nodded.

"We need to find out what she's been thought. She clearly has control over her power and was able to out maneuver Clark," he stated.

"I know, I should be the one to question her. She needs to be moved before Kal wakes up."

"Agreed, I'll set up a holding place for her."

"I thought it best if she was in her room." Bruce nodded.

"I'll send in a bot to clean up the place."

"There is no need for that, but thank you." Diana had kept up Danielle's room in hope she might return. She and Kal used to together but he stopped some years ago.

"Very well, I will see you when Clark awakens." He then turned and left the hall.

Diana walked back into the medical bay to see Danielle hugging her knees. Diana walked over to sit beside her.

"You came back," Danielle said sounding surprised.

"I promised you I would and a Princess always keeps her promise." Danielle smiled at her, "How about we go to your room and talk some more there." Diana stood up and held her hand out, which Danielle gladly took.


	3. Chapter 3

Watchtower

June 21. 1200

"Diana, where is she!?" asked the caped crusader.

"She's helping with the repairs."

"You left her alone!"

"No, she is with J'onn and John." Bruce glared at her but Diana was unaffected by it.

"I'm gathering the senior most members in the room. Clark still hasn't woken up. We need to figure out what we are going to do with the girl." Diana know he was really meant that they need to figure out a way to tell Clark about her and how the others would react to her.

"I will take Danielle back to her room."

Diana walked into the lower level to see Danielle holding a piece a metal to the ceiling while using her heat vision to secure the two together.

Diana was curious as to what the rest of her abilities were. _Did she have all her father's power or just some_? _Kal said he didn't have heat vision until he was almost in his 20s._ _She's just as strong as him, but how? What had they done to her to make her how she was? _Diana had so many questions, she wasn't even sure Danielle could answer all of them if any.

"Danielle!" Diana called to her. Danielle turned around to see her mother smiling at her. She lower herself back to the floor.

"Yes mom?"

"I need to take you back to your room."

"Why?"

"I'll be in a meeting. I think it best if you are in your quarters until we have decided how to inform the rest of the league about you."

"Of course, mother. If it is what you think is best then I shall go." Diana turned to lead her back to her room.

As Diana walked through the corridor she didn't heard Danielle's footsteps behind her. She turned around to see if Danielle was still behind her. She saw Danielle floating a few inches off the ground, grazing through the windows. Danielle almost ran into her mom but stopped just before she did.

"Is something wrong, mother?"

"No. Do you always float around?"

"I guess so. I never really noticed that I did that. I'll stop, if you feel I should not do it here."

"It is completely acceptable for you float. I sometimes have to remind myself not float because not all the members can fly." Diana then lifted herself up alongside Danielle. "Shall we continue?"

A few minutes later they arrived at Danielle's room.

"I don't know how long the meeting will last. I would like you stay in your room until I come back." Diana was waiting for Danielle to respond, but she was staring blankly at the Earth. She know the look all too well, it was the same one Kal had when he was using his enhanced vision. "Danielle? Danielle?," Diana tapped Danielle on her shoulder causing her to focus on Diana.

"Oh, I'm sorry mama. What did you say?" Diana chuckled at her daughter.

"You'll have to wait here until the meet is over." Danielle nodded. "Would you like to watch TV or go online?" Danielle had a confused look on her face.

"Like to play a game or something? Or is there something else you would like to do?"

"Umm, do you have canvases and paint or paper?"

"Yes, I do. They are in my room, I'll have one of the bots bring them over."

"Thank you," Danielle said as she raised her hand to scratch her left arm. "I'll just wait then." Diana noticed the bracelet that she was wearing. It floated a centimeter around wrist, wrapping a few times, open ended with lightning bolts at the as the same bracelet that she and Kal had given to their daughter so many years ago. "Is something wrong?" Danielle asked.

"No, nothing at all. Why?"

"You looked sad. You don't have to send the canvases if you don't want to."

"It's not a problem. We'll talk more when I come back, alright?" Danielle nodded. Diana turned to leave but before she could Danielle called her.

"Mom, can I have a hug?" she said in almost a whisper. Diana immediately took the girl in her arms. Diana placed her chin atop Danielle's head and whispered _I love you_. She hear a muffled I love you for her.

"She's WHAT?!"

"My daughter, Shayera. You were there when she was born."

"I know, Diana, but it's been years since you've seen her. Are you sure that she is who you think she is?"

"It took a couple hours to render her DNA. Having Diana's and Clark's DNA on file helped speed the process along. Give Diana's paternity, replication of any part of her DNA is almost impossible. With Diana's willingly given samples, as well as Clark's, I've been able to have complete profiles. Allowed me to match Danielle's to theirs," Bruce said as he removed his hood.

"If I may, the child has been through a lot over the last several years of her life. From the brief reading I had, she come here for help," said the Martian Manhunter.

"Help?! Since she's been here she knocked you out, created several holes in the Watchtower and Big Blue's in a coma. I think we're the ones that need the help," stated the Speedster.

"Diana, I understand that you are over joyed with founding your daughter, but we need to know who she is and what whoever took her did to her." John said. Diana hated that he was right. She sighed as she leaned back in her chair after hearing what the Green Lantern said. Then she looked to her left, where an empty chair between her and Bruce stood.

"I agree. She seems good natured from what I've observed. That is not my concern at the moment: Kal needs to know about her return first, before we proceed with anything."

"Don't you think he already know, I mean he say how she got around Kryptonite. Plus she's like your twin, I think he can put two and two together." Shayera said with a hint of attitude in her voice as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Shayera, please, we could do without the sarcasm at the moment. I think it best-"

"WHERE IS SHE!?" yelled the Man of Steel as he entered the room, with wires still attached to him and his eyes glowing red.

FYI, Reviews are very nice.


	4. Chapter 4

June 21 1200

_"Kal! Kal! Get up!" His head was ringing, vision blurred but he could still hear her voice clearly. He slowly sat up, he felt her hands on his shoulders._

_"Di-Diana, what happened?"_

_"They took her, Kal! Dae's gone," Diana said, the last part in almost a whisper. He shot up, he remembered what happened. How he was unable to protect his little girl. He failed himself, he failed Diana and especially his daughter. _

_Diana saw as Kal become angry, at himself. He would blame it all on himself. He balled his fists and he eyes glowing red. He was going to go off on someone or thing. She had to do something to stop him before he did anything to losing him too. _

_Kal was going to kill who ever took her. Zod, Luthor, Metallo-... He felt Diana wrap her arms around his neck and he heard her crying. He wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't just leave her. She needed him, he needed her. _

_"I'll get her back, Diana, I promise."_

Kal sat up, taking in his surrounding he found himself in the medical bay. There were wires attached to him, bandages on his arms, chest and head. _How did I get here?_ His body still ached, but from what? Trying to remember what happened, he wasn't called away for anything. He was on the Watchtower, with Diana arguing before... _The Girl! _

Kal zipped out of the medical bay in search of the girl. He checked the cells, the rooms, but she was no where to be found.

_Diana!_ He had to find her, make sure she was okay after he rammed into her. He tried listening for her heart beat but couldn't find it. He quickly checked the closest computer to see if she had been beamed down. She was still on the Watchtower but where. _The conference room!_

Kal blurred to the conference room, smashing through the door. He was stunned to see Diana, Bruce, Shayera, Barry, J'onn and John, all sitting and talking.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

Diana rushed over to Kal, his eyes glowing red. She placed her hand on his cheek. He was revealed to see that she was alright.

"She's alright, Kal. Everything is going to be alright," Diana said as placed his forehand against her's.

She was alright, Diana was fine but what was she talking about. _She's alright? The girl?_

"Diana, where is the girl?"

"She's safe, in her room."

"But I've checked every room in the tower and she's not here." Diana flow out of conference room to Danielle's room in a panic.

Kal was confused, so he followed Diana.

"Should we follow them?" Shayera said.

"No, it's a family matter. They need to deal with it themselves," the Martian Manhunter said.

Diana was flying as fast as she could to Danielle's room. _If Kal said he checked every room, did he check hers too? _When she stopped at door to Danielle's room and checked to see if it had been open recently. It was opened from the inside about 5 minutes ago.

Kal was wondering why Diana had come here. There was no reason to come to Dae's room unless she put the girl in there.

"Diana, what are we doing here?"

"She's back, our Dae is back."

Kal was stunned, the girl was their daughter. He couldn't believe what Diana was saying. _Could she have really come back?_ Kal thought back to his fight with the girl: she was as fast and strong as him and she had black curls and the same eyes as Diana. Kal opened to the door to find it empty.

"She's gone," Kal whispered.

Diana walked in, not wanting to believe him. She saw the canvases the bot had brought in.

"Where is she?"

Danielle had received the canvases not long after her mom had left.

She had a mom again, _a dad?_ Who was her dad? Her mom didn't really talk about him much only about how much she had missed her, was over joyed that she was back and trying to help her remember why she was there.

Danielle sat down at the desk with the canvas in hand. She was going to draw the same picture she had drawn hundreds of times before. She started with three figures, one would be a man, the other a woman she now knew was her mother and her two year old self.

Dr. Sams had always told her that it was a memory she was drawing. Danielle missed Dr. Sams, he was always there to give her advice when she need it or to help her understand.

Danielle was wondering what happened to him. How did she end up on the Watchtower with her parents.

And then it hit her. He helped her escape from her room and told her to go it to space for help. He had been hurt trying to help her. Danielle had flown him to some hospital.

In a panic she left her room to find a way off the Watchtower and find the man who cared for her like a father for most of her life.


End file.
